


Life is Still Erotic - Biology Class

by Ea4g, raptor4d4



Series: Lezziverse [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anatomy, Biology, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gags, Human Biology, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Set in the "Life is Erotic" universe, the problem with having so many lesbian orgies is that it leaves little time for studying, as Taylor and others quickly learn when they have to take a makeup biology class over the summer.  Fortunately their new teacher has a special curriculum in place for them...





	Life is Still Erotic - Biology Class

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Still Erotic – Biology Class **

“So hot!” Taylor moaned. The hot Arcadia Bay sun shone down on her one summer morning. She paused to look at the horizon, squinting a little bit not to be blinded by the sun. Nothing but clear blue skies as far as the eye could see. Barely a wisp of cloud. It was the perfect day to go shopping or spend the day at the beach. But due to her failing grades this last semester, Taylor has to spend these summer days in a classroom…

Taylor groaned as she turned back to the Blackwell main entrance and went inside. Her footsteps echoed down the empty halls as she made her way to the biology classroom. Biology was the one subject she struggled with the most during the semester. Her struggles were made worse by the fact that she spent so much of her time having sex rather than actually studying. But she kept telling herself that it wasn’t her fault! She was sleeping just down the hall from Max-Fucking-Caulfield! The most desirable girl in Arcadia Bay! If not the world! How could she do anything else?!

“Well…I guess I _was_ studying biology. Technically,” she chuckled. Her amusement vanished as she reached the classroom. No matter what excuses she had, she still needed to take this makeup course. The school even hired a special teacher to instruct them, for some reason. Miss Isabel was her name, per the syllabus. Didn’t know anything about her. But what was there to know? What kind of teacher would teach a summer course except old crones that’ll put you to sleep within five minutes of lecturing?

Taylor opened the door and found the rest of her class waiting. It was all girls from her dorm floor. Dana was there. So was Juliet, Stella and even Kate Marsh. Those last two really surprised Taylor given how studious they usually are. “I guess no one is immune to Max’s charm,” Taylor thought. Her classmates mumbled hello or gave a soft wave as she took her seat. Everyone was very cranky and not in the mood talk so they all sat in silence while waiting for class to begin.

Suddenly the door swung open and a cheerful voice blasted out, “Good morning class!” Everyone jumped as their new teacher made her grand entrance. All grumpiness vanished as they got an eyeful of the sexiest teacher they had seen outside a porn video. Miss Isabel was a vibrant young Hispanic woman who couldn’t have been any older than thirty. She wore a deep red skirt and jacket over a white blouse. Her blouse was open enough to show off her rather ample cleavage and give everyone the smallest glimpse of the black lace bra she was wearing. Her beautiful slender legs were covered in stockings and she walked with incredible grace in her black high heels. Miss Isabel had a definite bounce in her step as she walked to the front of the class and sat on the edge of her desk. She sat cross-legged and bent over, flashing her cleavage at her class while smiling at them. Her face was just as beautiful as her body. Her perfect complexion was enhanced with dark eyeliner and ruby red lipstick. Her long dark hair was tied up in a bun but despite the conservative style it only seemed to enhance her sexy teacher image.

Two thoughts quickly crossed Taylor’s mind as she ogled her sexy teacher.

The first was, “Daaaaaaaaaamn!”

The second was, “What the hell was Principal Wells THINKING?!”

They were all being punished for having too much sex instead of studying. So why assign a hot-as-fuck teacher to instruct them?! Perhaps it was a lesson in resisting temptation? Either way, this class was going to be MUCH harder now.

“Well…at least she’s not Max!” Taylor thought with a small sigh of relief. She opened her notebook and waited for Miss Isabel to start her lecture. Miss Isabel hopped off the edge of her desk with a little more force than was necessary, sending her boobs bouncing a bit when she landed. She winked at the class before circling to the other side of her desk. Once there she leaned over it and gave the class another flash of her cleavage.

“Today’s lecture!” she started. “We going to discuss a subject I’m sure you’re all _very_ familiar with by this point. But I think we would all enjoy a…refresher course.”

She straightened up and crossed her arms under her breasts, elevating them and making them appear even larger. Taylor fidgeted in her chair and struggled not to masturbate. She glanced around the classroom and noted similar behavior from everyone else. As Miss Isabel continued speaking, she slowly walked over to the classroom door.

“We’re going to study…anatomy,” she said slowly. “Now I’ve found that most student respond better to visual demonstrations of subject matter. So I’ve arranged…a visual aid…”

She opened the door and stuck her head out. There were soft whispers and movement outside. When Miss Isabel came back, she had a leash in her hands. She smiled at the class and tugged on the leash as she strolled back to the desk. The metal leash rattled as it pulled behind her as it pulled into the room…Max Caulfield. Max crawled nude along the floor like a dog, the leash attached to a collar around her neck. She had a big red ball-gag in her mouth and kept her eyes square on Miss Isabel’s ass as she hurried to catch up to her.

“Up you go!” Miss Isabel said with a smile, patting on the desk. Like a loyal puppy Max hopped onto the desk and knelt there, facing the class and quietly staring straight ahead. Miss Isabel licked her lips as she eyed Max’s backside. She sat on the desk next to Max and sensually ran her hand down Max’s arm.

“This, as you are all aware, is the female body…” She lectured. “Today we are going to focus on the two parts of the body that often differentiate the men from the woman. The first part…”

She slid her hands around Max’s waist. She caressed Max’s slender body while sliding her hands up and cupping her breasts. Max moaned and her eyes fluttered as Miss Isabel gently squeezed them.

“…The female breasts!” She squeezed Max’s breasts harder and she moaned even louder. But Max kept her position and tried not to flinch.

“Now breasts can come in all shapes and sizes. Mine, as you can see, are quite large…” She released Max and swiftly unbuttoned her blouse. With a swift series of motions she not only opened her blouse but snapped off her bra. Before anyone knew it, the entire class was getting an eyeful of her huge melons. They were big and perky and, even from the back of the class, anyone could see how hard her nipples were. She fondled her boobs for a moment to make her nipples even harder. When she was done she leaned against Max so her tits enveloped Max’s arm and almost touched her breasts.

“Other women have smaller breast,” Miss Isable continued. “But that doesn’t mean…that they’re any less perfect!” She squeezed Max’s nipples and tugged on them. As Max fidgeted on the spot from all the excitement Miss Isabel licked her neck and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled at Max’s excitement and fondled her little breasts some more, moving her body up and down to massage her arm between her bosom. A bit of drool seeped out of the corner of Max’s mouth. Miss Isabel licked it up and smiled again at her class.

“Now for the _other_ part of the female anatomy…”

She released Max’s breasts, much to their mutual disappointment, and slid her hands down to Max’s thighs.

“Whereas men have a cock…” Miss Isabel said slowly, building suspense, “Women…have a pussy!”

She spread Max’s legs open and flashed her pussy at everyone. She was already soaking wet from Miss Isabel’s fondling. Her cunt glistened as her juices leaked out of her all over the desk. Max visibly trembled with anticipation as Miss Isabel traced circles around Max’s inner thighs with her fingers. Miss Isabel looked out at her class with the most lecherous grin imaginable.

“I don’t think I need to explain what we all can do with THIS!” She spun Max to face her and laid her on her back on the desk. Max held up her legs so Miss Isabel would have clear access to her pussy and the bare-breasted teacher wasted no time in going down on her. Her face disappeared between Max’s legs watched her huge boobs smoosh against the desk as they listened to sounds of licking and slurping. Max struggled not to squirm too much as Miss Isabel’s tongue slithered around inside her. Max fought hard to hold back her orgasm. The class wouldn’t get the proper visual demonstration they needed if she came too soon! She moaned through the ball-gag and tried harder and harder not to cum! But it was no use! She curled her toes in one last desperate attempt to hold herself back but she was already gone. Miss Isabel moaned happily as her mouth became filled with Max’s love juices.

Max collapsed and her limbs dangled over the edges of the desk. Miss Isabel straightened up with a big smile on her face and cum dribbling down her chin. She wiped away the cum and licked her fingers clean before turning back to the class.

“So class! What all did we learn here today?”

No one was in any rush to reply. In fact, it was doubtful any of them heard the question. Taylor certainly hadn’t. He her shirt and panties were on the floor next to her desk. Taylor had long since stood up and started fondling her breasts while rubbing her pussy against the corner of her desk. The entire time her eyes were frantically darting back and forth between Max and Miss Isabel. Miss Isabel was hot as fuck…but she still had nothing on Max-Fucking-Caulfield! Taylor was not alone in masturbating. Stella was bent all the way over her desk, her pants around her ankles and her fingers squishing loudly as she finger-fucked herself. Kate had stripped entirely and was lying on her back on her desk, her head draped over the side and watching Max and Miss Isabel fuck upside down. Dana and Juliet took things a step further than any of them. They scooted desks aside to make a big empty space on the floor so the two of them could trib and watch the “lesson”.

Miss Isabel didn’t seem the least bit displeased that no one answered. She appeared quite happy to watch her students pleasure themselves. But everyone stopped cold as she clapped her hands and asked, “So who wants to be the first to partake in a class demonstration with my lovely assistant here?”

Everyone immediately jumped up and raised their hand, eager to volunteer. Miss Isabel fondled her bare boobs as she watched her topless students bounce and jiggle as each desperately tried to grab their teacher’s attention. Her eyes carefully scanned the class until she pointed…at Taylor.

“YES!” Taylor bellowed. Ignoring the angry glares of her classmates she rushed to the front of the class, tossing aside her skirt and shoes along the way. She stood naked at the front of the class and eagerly waited for Miss Isabel’s instructions, barely able to contain herself as Max set up and grinned at Taylor through her ball-gag. All it took was for Miss Isabel to say “69” and Taylor was on her. She jumped onto the desk and spun around so her pussy hovered above Max’s face. Miss Isabel barely had time to remove the ball-gag before Taylor was sitting on her face. Max grunted as she struggled to breath as Taylor’s pussy smothered her but she quickly gained her composure. Tears welled up in Taylor’s eyes as she cried out in happiness. She had forgotten where she was. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be taking a biology class to make up for having sex all the time instead of studying. All she cared about was that the wonderful Max-Fucking-Caulfield had her tongue deep in her cunt and she was about to return the favor! Max’s pussy was right there in front of her and she took full advantage of that.

Max and Taylor writhed around on the desk, tied in an erotic knot. Max tightly squeezed Taylor’s ass as she stuck her tongue as deep inside her as she could reach. She knew Taylor’s favorite spots and swirled her tongue around inside to touch them all. Every time Taylor squirmed and threatened to pull away Max would squeeze tighter and hold her close. Taylor did her best to keep up with Max. She teased her clit with her tongue and ran her tongue all along her pussy to lap up as much juice as she could get. She tried to mimic what Max was doing to her but it was hard to focus. Max was too good! Her very touch surged with sensuality and made Taylor want to orgasm instantly! She struggled to stay in control. She fought hard to keep her focus…to thank Max for pleasuring her again…

“Oh my…oh my…” Miss Isabel moaned. Max-Fucking-Caulfield was the desire of every woman in Arcadia Bay. The school’s new teacher was no exception. She deeply enjoyed molesting Max as part of the presentation but now she had joined the remainder of the class in watching and masturbating. Her jacket, blouse and skirt had been tossed aside and Miss Isabel stood there wearing nothing but her stockings and high heels. She leaned against the wall with her legs spread wide, one hand furiously rubbing her pussy with the other tightly squeezing one of her tits. The only thing that broke her concentration as she watched her students go at it was someone’s hand on her arm and someone gently saying, “Miss Isabel…”

Miss Isabel turned and saw Stella, looking at her with the deepest longing. Miss Isabel smiled. She knew what her student wanted. She kissed Stella on the lips and let her student slide her knee between her legs and rub her pussy. She squeezed Stella’s breasts and let Stella do the same, though the poor girl could barely get her hand around one of her melons. Miss Isabel gently bit Stella’s lower lip as she pulled away and both swiftly turned to watch Max and Taylor. Both of them continued to molest each other as they watched. Stella gently rested her head on Miss Isabel’s boobs like they were the softest pillows she ever felt, all while teasing her teacher’s pussy. Miss Isabel returned the favor by playing with Stella’s clit with one hand and squeezing her tight little ass with the other.

Things had grown intense for Dana, Juliet and Kate as well who joined together for a threesome. Dana and Juliet both donned strap-ons (no one asked where they came from) and sandwiched Kate between them as they plowed her holes. Juliet had her asshole and Dana had her pussy. Both women thrust their hips as hard and as fast as they could, Dana’s front quickly becoming soaked from all the juices gushing out of Kate. Juliet pressed tightly against Kate to rub her tits against her back while Dana and Kate rubbed their boobs together. But despite how deeply the three of them were into each other, they all kept their eyes glued to Max and Taylor.

Their musk filled the air as their lesbian orgy went well underway. There was no more talk of school or biology in that classroom unless you counted erotic moaning and the slapping of flesh. They DID study anatomy though. They studied each other’s anatomy thoroughly. Especially Max’s. By the time Miss Isabel declared “class dismissed” there was hardly a hair on their bodies they did not know. Many hours later the door to the classroom opened and Taylor and her classmates stumbled out in various levels of undress. They limped and hobbled down the hall, struggling to get dressed and some just struggling to walk from the soreness between their legs. Some of them were a bit too enthusiastic with those strap-ons. Only Max seemed alert as she skipped along next to them, still wearing only the collar. She didn’t see the point in bringing clothes today.

“Fun class today!” she said cheerfully. “I’ll see you all tomorrow!” She proceeded to skip away until Taylor stepped forward and stopped her.

“Hold on, Max!” she called out, reaching for Max but cringing from the pain in her ass after moving too quickly. Max turned and looked at her innocently, asking what was wrong. 

“Max…it’s not like we didn’t enjoy all that…” Taylor began slowly.

“I loved it!” Kate chimed in.

“I can never get enough of you…” Dana said longingly. Juliet said nothing and only ogled Max’s naked body.

“But we need to pass this class,” Taylor went on. “We spent too much time having sex with you this last semester. We couldn’t study. If we don’t pass this class, Principal Wells will _never_ let us graduate…”

She couldn’t believe she was saying this but Taylor was basically telling the most desirable woman in town to go away. She braced herself for some angry snap, for Max to get angry at her or for the other girls to protest. But the other girls all agreed with her. They needed to focus on studying now. And Max…Max actually laughed.

“Taylor…I guess none of you thought this through, have you?” Max teased. Taylor and the girls all exchanged confused looks and asked Max to clarify.

“Why do you think you all have such a sexy teacher for this class? Why do you think the teacher brought _me_ in for this class?” She waited for someone to answer. When no answer came, Max continued. “It’s because I _arranged_ it to be this way. I felt bad for making you flunk the class so I wanted to make it up to all of you. I pulled some strings to get Miss Isabel transferred here for your class. And in exchange for a few sexual favors, Miss Isabel has already agreed to pass you all no matter what. So if you all want, we can do nothing but study anatomy all…summer…long…”

Taylor and the others couldn’t believe they didn’t spot this earlier. Kate sobbed in happiness and Dana and Juliet looked ready to kiss Max on the spot. They would have if Taylor hadn’t beaten them to it. One hot lesbian kiss later, this group of lesbians hurried back to the dorm for an all-night “study” session…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
